Amor ninja
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Alice cree que Shun no la ama y no sabe que hacer para impresionarlo, ¿Que loca idea se le ocurrirá? Dedicado a Sakari1495,shion-kazami27, arisu-bakugan y SaRiiii


Amor Ninja

Era una hermosa mañana en Warnignton, mientras que Runo y Alice estaban lavando los platos del restaurante de los padres de Runo mientras platicaban.

¿Y como va tu relación con Dan?-pregunto Alice fregando la esponja contra un plato.

Bien, se que normalmente parece un idiota pero cuando estamos solos parece tan romántico-dijo Runo agarrando el plato que estaba secando y poniéndole sobre su pecho con expresión de enamorada mirando al vacío.

Runo, Runo despierta-dijo Alice chasqueando los dedos al frente de ella.

¿Qu- que paso?-dijo Runo saliendo de su trance.

Te quedaste en trance recordando a tu amado Dan-dijo Tigrera desde su hombro (n.a: ¡si! los incluí).

¡No-no digas eso Tigrera!-dijo Runo roja como un tomate.

Es lo que susurras cada noche antes de dormir-dijo Tigrera haciendo que todos-excepto Runo- rieran, Runo solo estaba callada todavía como tomate.

Que gracioso-dijo Hydranoid desde el hombro de Alice.

¿Saben? Es maravilloso que pudieran quedarse-dijo Alice agarrando a Hydranoid de su hombro y poniéndolo enfrente de ella.

Tienes razón, los extrañamos mucho cuando se fueron la primera vez-dijo Runo imitando a Alice.

Nosotros también los extrañamos-dijo Tigrera.

Lastima que no hubieran estado cuando nos invadieron los vestal y nos convertimos en estatuas de bronce-dijo Hydranoid.

A.A:(aclaración de autora) no me acuerdo muy bien del final de la segunda temporada (ya que en Venezuela aun no pasan la 3) pero que yo recuerde los bakugan se quedaron.

Siempre estaremos en deuda con Shun y los demás por eso-dijo Alice sonriente.

Por cierto Alice, ¿te gusta Shun?-dijo de repente Runo, al decir eso, Alice bajo inmediatamente la cabeza, mientras una lagrima traicionera le bajaba por la mejilla.

Alice lo lamento yo-trato de disculparse Runo, pero la interrumpieron.

No Runo, si me disculpas, voy al baño-dijo Alice corriendo al baño sin dejar que Runo pudiera disculparse.

Al llegar al baño abrió la llave del lavabo, agarro un poco de agua y se la echo en la cara, cerro la llave, sin embargo envés de secarse la cara con una toalla, dejo que las gotas siguieran cayendo sobre el lavabo.

Alice, ¿Por qué te dolió tanto la pregunta de Runo?-pregunto Hydranoid.

Hydranoid-se sorprendió Alice-no sabia que estabas aquí.

Alice responde la pregunta, ¿en verdad te gusta Shun?-dijo Hydranoid- Alice sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te apoye cuando eras Masquerade, cuando ayudamos a los bakugan contra naga y siempre te apoyare.

Alice aparto su cabeza del lavabo y lo miro con atención.

Puedes confiar en mí-dijo Hydranoid.

Alice miro hacia abajo, suspiro y miro nuevamente hacia Hydranoid.

Se sentó en el retrete, agarro a Hydranoid y lo puso en sus rodillas.

Pues no me gusta Shun, la verdad es que-Alice tomo una bocanada de aire-la verdad es que lo amo.

¿Y porque te afecto tanto la pregunta de Runo?-pregunto.

Lo que pasa es que me duele, me duele porque se que el no me quiere de la misma manera-dijo Alice mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

¿Recuerdas cuando descubrieron quien era Maquerade?-Hydranoid asintió- tu viste la cara de Shun, estaba bastante enfadado, ¿y como no estarlo? Resulta que uno de sus peores enemigos es también una amiga.

Eso paso hace ya bastante tiempo, y no creo que Shun sea rencoroso.

Aunque fuera así, ¿Qué podría ver en mi?, el es un valiente ninja, yo solo soy una chica de Moscú venida de mas-lloriqueo Alice-a no ser que-susurro Alice, cuando levanto la mirada y sonrío.

¡Tengo una gran idea!-dijo Alice alegremente, salio del baño y se dirigió a la cocina.

¡Alice! Lamento lo de hace un rato-se disculpo por fin Runo.

Esta bien, no importa, ¿Sabes si Shun estará en su casa?-pregunto Alice.

Pues que yo recuerde fue con Dan a la casa de Marucho-dijo Runo tratando de recordad.

Perfecto, gracias Runo-dijo Alice corriendo-¿podrías tomar mi turno?-dijo mientras corría.

Si no hay problema-dijo Runo gritando un poco para que la oyera.

¿Qué será lo que tiene en mente?-pregunto Tigrera.

No tengo idea-dijo Runo-vamos Tigrera, aun me falta limpiar las ventanas-dijo Runo entrando al restaurante.

Alice corrió hacia un callejón sin salida, miro a los lados asegurándose de que nadie la viera, saco la carta de Masquerade y se telétransporto.

Alice ya estaba frente a la casa de Shun.

Mejor escóndete Hydranoid, al abuelo de Shun no le gustan los bakugan-dijo Alice agarrando a Hydranoid que estaba en su hombro y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Entro a la casa.

Disculpe, ¿hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Alice.

¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto el abuelo de Shun apareciendo del pasillo adjunto.

Mi nombre es Alice, soy amiga de Shun-dijo Alice haciendo una reverencia.

¿Amiga de Shun? Pues Shun no esta, esta en casa de uno de sus amigos-dijo el abuelo de Shun dispuesto a dar la vuelta, pero Alice lo detuvo.

No señor, vengo a hablar con usted-dijo Alice decidida.

El abuelo de Shun se sorprendió, pero recupero la compostura rápidamente.

Pues estonces sígueme-ordeno el abuelo de Shun, Alice le siguió.

Llegaron al jardín, tenía una parte que era piso de madera que salía de la casa, en dicha parte había una mesa y un juego de té japonés.

Toma-dijo el abuelo de Shun dándole una taza de té Alice, puede que sea un cascarrabias, pero tenía modales.

Gracias señor-agradeció Alice tomando la taza humeante y soplando un poco-me sorprende que ya tuviera el té preparado.

Iba a tomar una taza cuando tú llegaste-dijo el abuelo de Shun un poco cortante.

¡AH! Lo siento mucho señor-se disculpo Alice.

Bueno ya estas aquí, ¿y que de que quieres hablar conmigo?-pregunto tomando un sorbo de té.

Pues, es que quiero aprender el arte de ser ninja-dijo Alice tratado de ser lo mas respetuosa posible, ya que sabia que en la familia de Shun era algo que se debía tener respeto. El abuelo de Shun al oír eso escupió el té que tenia en la boca, por suerte Alice se aparto antes de que le cayera encima.

¡¿Dijiste que?-dijo el señor Kazami sorprendido-¿lo que me dices en serio niña?

Si señor-dijo decidida Alice.

¿Pero por que quieres aprender algo como eso? En esta época ya casi nadie estudia el arte de ser ninja, y tu eres una adolescente, ¿Por qué querrías aprender algo como eso?-pregunto.

Pues-Alice bajo apenada al cabeza-_no puedo decirle que es porque quiero que Shun se fije en mi_-pensó Alice sonrojada. El abuelo de Shun noto que era algo que no quería comentar.

Si no lo quieres decir esta bien-dijo el señor-te enseñare, pero antes tienes que cambiarte de ropa-dijo el señor levantándose, Alice le imito y lo siguió. La llevo hasta un cuarto y le dio un pantalón negro ajustado con una camisa manga larga de igual color que también era ajustaba, se vistió y se amarro el cabello en una coleta.

Estoy lista-dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto la vestida, tenia a Hydranoid en el hombro, por suerte parece que no lo noto-señor, ¿Por qué tiene estas ropas?-pregunto Alice extrañada de que el señor tuviera ropa femenina y que le quedara.

Eran de la mamá de de Shun-dijo el abuelo del mencionado con algo de melancolía.

OH perdone señor-se disculpo Alice que ya sabia cual había sido el destino de la señora.

Esta bien, no importa, sígueme-dijo el señor Kazami restándole importancia al asunto y llevando a Alice más al fondo del bosque.

1 lección

Ves esos listones rojos que están en los árboles-dijo el señor Kazami apuntando hacia varios listones, Alice asintió-hay en total 10, tienes que agarrarlos todos, pero sin hacer ruido-Alice quería objetarle algo, pero no le dejo hablar- te estaré viendo desde abajo.

Alice miro hacia arriba, los listones estaban muy altos, tenía miedo.

_Pero debo hacerlo_-pensó decidida-_si quiero tener al menos la minima posibilidad que le guste debo hacerlo_-pensó agarrando una rama y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en subir le costaba bastante, desde el suelo se oían sus constantes gemidos y uno que otro lamento.

Ya Alice tenía cinco, cuando ve que el sexto esta en un árbol un poco alejado, no hay ramas que colinden con el como para caminar, no viendo otra opción, cerro los ojos con fuerza, se impulso lo mas que pudo y salto.

¡AHHH!-grito Alice moviendo los brazos por el temor que tenía, haciendo que perdiera el impulso y cayendo.

El golpe no fue gran cosa, solo estaba a 2 metros del suelo, se levanto sucia del suelo.

¿¡Por que hiciste eso?-pregunto histérico el abuelo de Shun.

Es que tenía miedo y-trato de explicarse Alice, pero la interrumpieron.

¡Dudaste! Ese fue el problema, un ninja no puede dudar de si mismo ni de sus movimientos, eso solo lo llevara al fracaso, y suerte que esto es solo practica, si fuera en otra época los enemigos te hubieran matado de inmediato-declaro furioso el abuelo de Shun.

Lo lamento mucho señor yo-Alice trato de disculparse, pero nuevamente la interrumpieron.

Déjate de disculpas, ya no importa, a la siguiente lección.

2 Lección

Fuero a la cocina y el abuelo de Shun le entrego a Alice un bol y le dio un par de palitos (n.a: los que usamos para comer sushi) el también tenía.

¿Para que esto señor?-pregunto Alice, no creía que le dio eso fuera para comer.

Un Ninja debe ser veloz-explico-lánzame el bol con arroz.

Alice dudo de hacerlo, pero como el era el maestro y ella la alumna, obedeció.

Al lanzarle el arroz, en un movimiento sobrehumano agarro todos los arroces que estaban volando y de los metió en la boca. Alice lo miro sin creerlo.

Ahora hazlo tú-dijo el abuelo de Shun.

¿EH?-dijo Alice sin creer lo que dijo, ¿de verdad quería que hiciera lo mismo?

Le tiro el arroz y ella en un acto reflejo se agacho.

Señor no dudo de sus habilidades ni nada pero, ¿para que sirve esto?-pregunto Alice agachada.

En otros tiempos solían al estar cara a cara con el enemigo lanzaban agujas con veneno, era vital poder agarrar todas las agujas y lanzárselas al enemigo-dijo el abuelo de Shun.(n.a: no me gusta naruto, pero cuando son las 3 de la mañana y tu computadora esta mas caliente que una secadora de pelo y necesita descansar-me ha pasado-algo te tienes que poner a hacer)

3 Lección

Salieron al jardín y el señor Kazami le entrego una katana a Alice.

Un Ninja tiene que aprender a luchar con armas blancas, blande esa espada.

Alice trato de levantar la espalda, pero era muy larga y pesada, al final solo podía moverla a los lados.

¡Cuidado!-dijo el señor Kazami al ver como la espada se movía hacia un árbol, cortando gran parte del árbol, y por el golpe y la velocidad del impacto, termino cayéndose.

¡AHH!-dijo Alice corriendo para que árbol no la alcanzara.

Niña, ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?-dijo abuelo de Shun en el piso ya que el también trato de evitar el árbol.

Señor no puedo hacer eso, no puedo decirle la razón pero si quiero tener la posibilidad de lograr lo que quiero, tengo que hacerlo-dijo Alice decidida.

A pesar de que no se notara, el decir eso hizo que le tuviera algo de respeto, a pesar de no ser buena en eso y que el le gritara, ella aun no se daba por vencida, y eso era de admirar

4 Lección

Un ninja debe tener buena puntería-dijo el señor Kazami entregándole unas estrellas ninja y mostrándole un blanco de tiro-¿tengo que explicarlo?

No señor-dijo Alice apuntando al blanco con las estrellas, pero solo lograba o darle a la parte de afuera o al piso, lanzo la ultima estrella y termino dando al bosque y se escucho el graznido de un pato. Alice temía a ver lastimado a un indefenso animal, cuando sale un enojado pato que le faltaban las plumas de su cola y se fue volando hacia Alice dándole picotazos (n.a: ni tan indefenso el animal XD)

¡Au! ¡Au!-decía Alice por lo picotazos del pato mientras corría. El abuelo de Shun solo le miraba con cara "¿pero bueno esta chica es un gato negro o que?"

5 Lección

Un Ninja debe saber escalar-le dio una soga con un gancho en la punta, no había necesidad de explicar.

Alice se aparto un poco de abuelo de Shun y movió el gancho, lo lanzo en dirección al tejado, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes (n.a: recuerden a Hydranoid) se sostuvo.

Alice salio de la su trance sorpresivo y empezó al escalar sin miedo.

El abuelo de Shun le miraba impresionado, tal vez la chica allá fracaso en todo lo que le puso, pero era una chica digna de admirar.

Sin que nadie pudiera creérselo, ella ya estaba encima del techo.

No lo puedo creer, lo logre-dijo Alice feliz, y haciendo un mal movimiento provocando que se cayera del tejado y aterrizara…sobre el abuelo de Shun.

Señor lo lamento tanto perdón-dijo Alice quitándose de encima del pobre anciano.

¡Ya me harte!-dijo el señor Kazami levantándose-he tenido que aguantar esta locura todo el día, ¡no soportare mas!-dijo el abuelo de Shun enojado.

Alice se fue un poco al fondo del bosque, se tiro en el pie de un árbol y se puso a llorar.

Soy una inútil, Shun nunca se fijara en mí-se lamentaba Alice.

Vamos Alice, nadie es bueno la primera vez en algo-dijo Hydranoid.

Admítamelos Hydranoid, soy un fracaso como Ninja y Shun nunca se fijara en mí-dijo Alice llorando nuevamente.

¡Alice!-se oyó un grito a la lejanía, Alice al levantar la vista no podía creer quien estaba ahí, era Shun.

Shun-dijo Alice un poco sonrojada y quitándose las lagrimas.

Alice, mi abuelo me contó todo, ¿Por qué hiciste esa locura?-dijo preocupado Shun.

Pues-dijo Alice bajando la mirada-porque quería que te fijaras en mí.

¿Qué me fijara en ti?-pregunto extrañado Shun.

Si porque-Alice tomo valor y lo miro a los ojos-porque te amo.

Shun solo lo miraba sorprendido, Alice bajo nuevamente la mirada, no quería ver la compasión en sus ojos.

Shun agarro la barbilla de Alice, Alice se sorprendió, ya que en ves de ver compasión en sus ojos, vio… ¿amor?

Yo también te amo-dijo Shun, se acerco un poco y la beso con dulzura.

Alice estaba sorprendida, y como no estarlo, ¡la persona que amas te dice que siente lo mismo que tu y te esta besando!, al pensar eso, Alice correspondió al beso.

De lo que no se percataron los enamorados, es que tenían espectadores.

**¡Por fin!-dijo ****Skyress**

¿Ustedes ya sabían que Shun estaba enamorado de Alice?-pregunto Hydranoid.

**Si-dijo ****Ingram****-no fue muy difícil, a veces salíamos de la habitación, y al volver veía la de Alice con cara de enamorado-dijo Ingram tratando de reírse y que se dieran cuenta.** **Yo me entere esta mañana-dijo Hydranoid mirando a su dueña.** **¿Creen que deberíamos decirles que vimos todo?-dijo Skyress, a sus compañeros bakugan.** **Los bakugan se miraron entre si y dijeron: no.** **Desde el techo de la gran casa, sin poder percatarse de los bakugan, miraba a los enamorados.** **Será una buena nuera-decía el abuelo de Shun viendo la escena.** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **Hola, soy alasenadenadaslira, pero por problemas técnicos me tuve que crear otra cuenta para terminar mis historias.** **¡Gracias por leer mis queridos fans de bakugan! ¡Con este fic me estreno en el mundo bakugan y abro oficialmente mi nueva cuenta!-oyen aplausos-este fic va dedicado a mis autoras favoritas de bakugan a ****Sakari1495****, ****shion-kazami27****, ****arisu-bakugan**** y ****SaRiiii****, ¡un gran**** aplauso a estas grandes escritoras!-se oyen aplausos y silbidos-.** **Sakari se que te habia dicho que en este fic Alice y Shun serian novios, pero me pareció que seria mejor si no lo fueran. ** **Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena en la comedia, que es mi primer fic de bakugan y no es mi especialidad, mi especialidad es Sakura card captor y tsubasa reservoir chronicles, si van al usuario que escribí al principio de las notas de autora podrán ver. ** **Esto es todo por ahora, pero planeo escribir más de bakugan.** **¡Adiós y dejen reviews!** **Lira.**


End file.
